Example embodiments generally relate to a nonvolatile memory devices, and more particularly, to flash memory devices which include a random sequence generator and to methods of randomizing data.
Generally, a flash memory device has non-volatile and other characteristics like that of an EEPROM. However, unlike the EEPROM, the flash memory device is capable of programming and erasing multiple memory regions in a single programming (or erasing) operation. This feature in particular has increased the popularity of flash memory devices for electronic devices requiring high speed operation and large data handling capabilities.
In the meantime, however, nonvolatile memory devices (including flash memory) can suffer from degradation of storage elements (within memory cells) after being subjected to a large number of programming operations. In flash memory devices, this degradation often results from degradation of an insulating layer that neighbors the storage element after numerous repetitive program operations. Thus, in an effort to enhance the endurance of flash memory devices, data randomization techniques have been adopted to avoid excessive repetitive programming of the same flash memory cells.